the tyrant
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: As Foreman, House and Cameron lived the moment that Chase shout in the ICU and immediately shots were heard. Episode 6x03. English is not my first language, so if there are grammatical errors, sorry.


Cameron, Foreman y Casa estaban en el diagnóstico, mientras que Chase estaba haciendo las rondas de la UCI. Capataz estaba tratando de leer una revista médica, mientras que House le tirando tirando bolas de papel y Cameron fue conseguir café.

- Hey, no lo deje entrar en la habitación. -Grito se escuchó la voz de la Caza de la oficina

**BUM, BUM **

se escucharon disparos desde la zona donde estaba la Caza

- Oh, Dios ... - Cameron dejó caer la taza de café que acababa de hacer-CHASE - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que en el hospital el grito de alerta a todos los médicos y pacientes para que se pongan a salvo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta de diagnóstico para llegar a donde estaba su marido.

- Cameron quédate donde estás-Casa tratando de recuperar el brazo, pero no pudo, por suerte Capataz logrado captar por la cintura antes que ella salió de la habitación.

- Cameron no podemos salir, no sabemos si el atacante está todavía en el hospital. - Dijo Foreman.

- Pero ... Chase. - Sollozó aún más fuerte-que está disponible en ... - trató de zafarse de Capataz-¿Y si está herido?

- Allison, favor cálmate, Chase va a estar bien -. Capataz trató de tranquilizar a su deteriorada colega.

- Cameron, Capataz te quedas dos detrás de aquí, mientras yo voy a ver lo que pasó. - Casa dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- No, estoy con ustedes. - Capataz intentó Cameron a alejarse de nuevo.

- No, te sientas aquí, sólo voy a ver si el peligro ha pasado. -Casa contestó.

- House, no creo que sea una buena idea -. Preocupado capataz dijo mientras sostenía Cameron.

- Manténgase dos aquí. -Casa abrió la puerta de la oficina.

- Pero ... Cameron comenzó.

- Quédate aquí. - El diagnóstico se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él -. Les prometo que si lo encuentro, voy a ser el primero que voy a llamar.

Una vez fuera, Casa, caminar con cuidado en la UCI, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Chase. ya que desde el grito, que las balas y los gritos de las enfermeras, no oyeron nada más

Finalmente llegó a la UCI y que mira hacia el interior. House lo vio allí, con la capa del cuello manchado de sangre.

- Chase, que pasó, ¿estás herido? - Casa preguntó a su empleado mientras se aproximaba

- No, estoy bien. - Caza respondió mientras se enrolla antiséptico en un chico de color. - Él - mostrar Itibi-que entró con un arma y trató de matar a Dibala, lo vi, y trató de detenerlo, pero entonces los guardias Dibala asaltaron y dispararon a ciegas.

- Bueno. - Casa respondió aliviado de que su empleada más joven no resultó herido. saco el teléfono. - Cameron. - Se comenzó. - Cameron Cameron por Dios ... se detiene por un momento ... Sí, lo encontré, él está bien, hasta ahora. Cuelgue el teléfono y se volvió hacia la Caza - Le diste a tu esposa un susto ... Quiero decir, usted ha dado a todos un susto, no lo hagas de nuevo

- Lo siento, no podía dejar que se dispare. Responder Caza

Cuando Casa cerró la puerta, Cameron comenzó a luchar con Capataz de nuevo.

- Tengo que ir, Foreman, por favor, por favor, déjame ir. - Cameron luchó con Capataz

- Cameron, de verdad, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas, ¿y si ese loco todavía está en el hospital - trató de convencerla.

- Pero ... si Chase está herido o algo peor, y si esto ... Eric, ¿y si está muerto? - Llora más fuerte

- Él no está muerto, ese tipo tiene más vidas que un gato. - Trató de hacerla sonreír. -Y él hará cualquier cosa para volver aquí.

- Oh Dios, por favor, que este bien ... - Cameron ruego mirando hacia arriba.

_**RING RING**_

Capataz suelta el agarre de Cameron y corrió al teléfono.

- Casa-Ella grito cuando conteste el teléfono sin mirar quien es la persona que llamaba. - Casa por favor dígame lo que usted encontró ... lo siento. -Capataz esperar lo peor cuando las piernas de Cameron fracasaron y se sentaron en el suelo llorando en el teléfono.

- Por favor, por favor. él está bien - Se encontró susurrando.

- Gracias. - Cameron colgó y Foreman se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y? - Le preguntó con ansiedad Capataz

- Él está bien, está bien!. Gracias. - Ella grito de alegría y abraza a su compañero de trabajo. - Él está bien. - Ella se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sin mirar si capataz seguía. Ella fue a la UCI. Una vez que llegó allí, se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio, cuando vio que en realidad, su marido estaba bien. -Dios ... Caza - corrió hacia él, él estaba de pie hablando con House. lo abrazó tan fuerte que ella empujó a él y, y si no fuera por House, que logró atrapar el brazo Chase, ambos habrían caído. - ¡No lo hagas otra vez, gracias a Dios que estás bien ... - ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Lo siento, lo siento que tenía que preocuparme por mi, estoy bien. - Chase la besó en la cabeza - Te quiero.

- Te amo. - Cameron sonrió.


End file.
